The present disclosure relates generally to building security systems of a building. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for reducing the number of at risk building sites of a security system.
At building sites, various security systems provide security monitoring and fire detection and response functions. The security systems that provide the security monitoring and fire detection can cause a serious problem when they are not properly armed or malfunction for prolonged periods of time. Such periods of time can be identified as site risks. Site risks at a building site can, in some cases, be attributable to preventable causes, such as an employee forgetting to turn on the alarm system after leaving for the night or an alarm not being reset after it goes off. In some cases, building sites can be at risk because of faulty equipment, such as a smoke detector having a low battery or a controller that controls the security system having an operating system error that causes each security system and device the controller controls to go offline. Often, particular building sites will have more than one issue that causes them to be at risk. It can be difficult to recognize if the issues at the building sites are recurring issues that need to be addressed or if some issues can be ignored while other issues are addressed because security systems often monitor many building sites, and each site faces its own share of site risks. Consequently, it is difficult to identify possible recommendations or actions that can be taken to fix identified issues at building sites that are constantly at risk of a security breach and/or a fire emergency.